Trois amours, la règle du glamour
by Lady Arianna
Summary: Entre un Severus vampire et un Lucius veela, Harry ne sait plus donner de la tête ! Rajoutons à cela une Ombrage et un Voldemort pas gentils pour un sous, et la vie du Survivant est toute tracée ! Et les Dursley ? Eh bien on les met dans le même sac hein ! La vie est dure, mais à trois, on s'en sort mieux ! Threesome HPSSLM Humour Fic à 4 mains.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une toute nouvelle fiction écrite à quatre mains – et à quatre pieds – entre moi et BESilverPhoenix ( u/6014691/BESilverPhoenix ) !

J'espère que vous allez aimer !

**HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM**

Chapitre 1 :

Deux ombres s'étreignirent avant de se séparer dans un soupir à peine audible.

Chacune d'entre elles partit de son côté en se drapant dans la sombre cape de la nuit, sans se retourner. L'une d'elle transplana dans une ruelle avant de pénétrer dans la fameuse école de magie s'appelant Poudlard, ayant pour but de rejoindre ses cachots et sa solitude.

La seconde quant à elle, retrouva le chemin de son imposant manoir et par la même occasion, le lit conjugal où sa femme, toute aussi blonde que lui, dormait déjà.

Le mensonge quotidien reprit, jusqu'au prochain week-end où l'aristocrate Lucius Malfoy et le professeur Severus Snape se rejoindront pour fusionner. Cette situation durait depuis des années. Bien évidemment, leur discrétion se devait d'être toute particulière, vu que Lucius était malheureusement marié à la soeur de Bellatrix, la fanatique du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tous ignoraient leur condition de traîtres, à tout points de vue, excepté Albus Dumbledore, addict' au citron et accessoirement celui qui semblait tout savoir !

Une douce mélodie se mit à retentir dans les dortoirs des sixièmes années Gryffondors...

Douce, douce... ! Aussi douce qu'une troupe de musiciens venant de débuter sans aucune base, oui ! C'est-à-dire que ça fit très mal aux oreilles des garçons !

-Neville, éteins ce putain de cassage d'oreilles ! Crièrent à la fois Ron, Harry et Seamus tout en plongeant sans leur oreillers.

Quelle idée avait donc leur ami de mettre un réveil ? Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, ils commençaient par...

-Snape ! Merde, les gars, on a Snape, faut qu'on se grouille !

S'ensuit donc un remue ménage comme il n'y en avait plus eu depuis... Eh bien depuis la semaine passée ! En effet, chaque lundi, c'était la même chose.

Enfin, ce n'était tout de même pas de leur faute s'ils commençaient avec deux pénibles heures de potions et qu'ils avaient un ours mal léché portant un balai dans le cul à la place d'un professeur, si ?

-Harry, l'interpella Ron. Pourquoi tu as crié le nom de Snape, d'un coup ? Ne me dis pas que tu pense à lui, tout de même ?

Harry tenta de se justifier, mais sous les rires de ses amis, il finit par laisser tomber afin d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Il n'aurait pas dû, vraiment pas !

Le réveil fut dur, dans tous les sens du terme, pour l'homme aux cheveux longs et blond aux côtés de sa blonde épouse. Oh, non, celle-ci n'était pas la cause de ce réveil difficile. Elle, ce n'était qu'un fardeau tiré d'un mariage arrangé, mais loin d'être arrangeant, surtout pour lui ! De plus, suite à la naissance de Drago, il s'était refusé à tout contact physique et désertait le plus souvent possible le lit conjugal en prétextant des « Affaires urgentes au Ministère. »

Cette appellation était restée était devenue une sorte de nom de code pour ses rendez-vous auprès du potioniste le plus doué du monde magique actuel.

Après une douche froide prolongée et un café aussi noir que les nuages de ce premier jour de semaine, Lucius se surprit à rêvasser au lieu de lire les rapports où la mention_ Extrêmement Important _s'étalait en lettre d'or sous le sceau du Ministère.

Ce genre de dossier, il en recevait toutes les semaines... Pas comme les baisés de la veille au soir ! ... Oups ( ? ).

L'homme se fustigea mentalement afin d'éloigner ses pensées – et une probable érection – d'un certain Snape, devant sans doute être en train de donner cours aux mollusques échoués de Gryffondors et aux fiers Serpentards.

Lui, subjectif Absolument pas !

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Ron retrouvèrent une Hermione légèrement en rogne.

-Où étiez-vous, tous les deux ? Vous pensez sérieusement que, parce que c'est bientôt la fin de l'année, vous avez le droit de vous la couler douce ?

-Oh, Mione', ça va ! C'était à cause du réveil de Neville, on y peut rien, nous !

Face à cette réplique, Harry poussa un soupir, posa la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et s'assit à... non, pas à côté, mais à quelques mètres du roux. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Ron, bien au contraire, c'était comme un frère pour lui ! Mais le voir manger était encore pire que de voir Severus en plein ébat sexuel ! Mais avait-il vraiment eu la possibilité de faire ce genre de chose ? N'était-il pas un être asexué ? Harry pensa, en se servant, que vu sa tête, même Buck ne voudrait pas de lui comme amant !

-Tout va bien, Harry ? Tu es devenu vert, d'un coup !

-Ce... Ce n'est rien, seulement une drôle d'idée qui vient de me passer par la tête, rien d'important.

Après une dizaine de minutes seulement, ils se levèrent tous les trois et se rendirent pour le meilleur et premier cours de la journée : Potion ! You... pie...!

À peine furent-il assis que leur professeur demanda _gentiment_ à Madame la Porte d'aller embrasser Monsieur le Mur ! Quelle genre de chose s'ensuivrait de cette union ? Un petit « Trou » ?

-Ok, je sors, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

-Mais personne ne vous retient, Monsieur Potter ! Maintenant que vous avez fini de parler tout seul comme l'idiot que vous êtes, peut-être que je vais pouvoir commencer mon cours et tenter d'inculquer quelque chose dans vos petits cerveaux de cornichons ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Merci de votre gratitude, Potter. Oh, j'oubliais, dit-il alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face au tableau. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor !

-Petit con, pensa alors Harry.

Après ce petit mot d'amour, il prit de quoi écrire, un parchemin, de l'encre et se mit à copier la recette de la potion. Ainsi, il ne vit pas le regard de Severus se poser sur lui...

Après que sa classe se soit installée, le professeur Snape s'accorda quelques secondes de détente sous l'ombre de son parasol mental, sur une plage de sable fin toute aussi fantaisiste.

Décidément, cette journée entre toutes était maudite ! Tous les week-ends, Severus s'efforçait d'oublier la médiocrité chronique des élèves de Gryffondor, et tous les lundis, à huit heures tapante, son calvaire personnel recommençait.

Lui, LE maitre des potions, en arrivait même à souhaiter tomber malade pour ne pas avoir à se confronter aux cornichons habillés en rouge et or. Mais bon, tomber malade au vu de sa condition, c'était mal barré ! Enfin, tout ça pour dire combien il n'en pouvait plus !

PIRE ENCORE ! Sa tâche était de leur inculquer son précieux savoir... Contre rémunération, bien évidemment, il ne s'appelait Mère Severus par Merlin !

Les grommellements de Potter le sortirent de son monologue silencieux et sa voix froide traversa la pièce pour le rabrouer. L'échange de prose fut rapide et le laisse sur sa faim...

Oh oui, tellement !

Les yeux du garçon insoumis brillaient d'une lueur bien particulière, une lueur dont le vampire enfermé depuis bien trop longtemps à l'intérieur de la chauve souris des cachots se délectait.

Et cette sensation faisait vibrer la cage mentale dans laquelle l'homme s'appliquait à enfermer la bête...

-Aaa... Tchoum ! ( NdlLadyArianna : Quoi, mon bruitage n'est pas beau ? )

Bien évidemment, ce simple éternuement fit sauter Severus de son bureau sur lequel il s'était appuyer.

-Vingt points en moins pour avoir dérangé la classe, Potter !

Harry respira calmement pour éviter de répondre à l'homme. Malheureusement, il éternua une nouvelle fois.

-Vingt points !

-Quoi, vous m'en donnez ? Alléluia ! Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il avait craqué... Dommage. Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que se dit l'homme qui s'en frotta les mains mentalement d'anticipation.

-Mais bien sûr, monsieur Potter, je vous donne même une autre vingtaine de points en moins ainsi qu'une retenue ! Que voulez-vous, je suis charitable !

Le garçon à la cicatrice vit rouge à cette phrase et ne put donc s'empêcher de répliquer.

-Aussi charitable que Voldemort – il insista bien sur chaque syllabe pour le faire enrager – quand il a décidé qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il allait donner la mort à de pauvres moldus ! Mais ça, vous le savez, vu que vous faites pareil !

La classe était silencieuse, encore plus que d'habitude. Personne n'avait jamais osé parler du rôle de Severus Snape lors des raids de Mangemorts. C'était en quelque sort un sujet tabou, quoi !

D'ailleurs, le suceur de sang se rapprocha aussi vite que lui permettait sa condition vers ce petit imprudent qui osait le défier. Ne savait-il donc pas qui il était ?

-Sachez, Potter, que ça ne vous regarde pas. Mais ça, vous vous en fichez, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement arrogant, comme ce bon à rien de type qui vous servait de père, mais ça, vous n'en savez rien, vu que vous ne l'avez pas connu ! Et c'est une chance, d'ailleurs !

Harry Potter, piqué au vif, refusa de s'abaisser à coller une gifle à son professeur, mais n'hésita pas un seul instant à lui répondre ouvertement.

Malheureusement, ses paroles se perdirent dans l'explosion que fit un certain Neville tant il avait peur qu'un sort ne soit lancé...

**HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM **

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

[ 11/11/14 : J'ai changé la mise en page, je suppose que ce sera plus agréable à lire, ainsi ! ]

Reviews ?

Bisous tout le monde !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir les petits sucres !

Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, voici les réponses de moi-même et de BESilverPhoenix :

_**Zeugma**_ : _BESPhoenix_ : Merci du compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

_Lady_ : La promotion est déjà faite, je suppose que tu l'as vu =D Merci à toi, tu es notre première lectrice !

_**T-Hime**_ : _BESPhoenix_ : Ouiii, foncer dès le tout début c'est ce qu'on aime. Mais ce n'est qu'un amuse-gueule ! La suite va se révéler bien plus surprenante Ahahah !

_Lady_ : J'aime toujours autant tes commentaires =D On adore Severus et Harry ainsi, que veux-tu !

_**Demlone**_ : _BESPhoenix_ : Voilà de quoi te satisfaire, et à très bientôt, j'espère

_Lady_ : Ahah ! Voici la suite, et merci !

**HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM**

Chapitre 2 :

-Foutue retenue nom d'une couille de Merlin le puissant ! ( NdlBESilverPhoenix: Y a pas de raison pour que je ne m'amuse pas, moi aussi, non mais ! )

Un Harry encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude se pointa donc devant une porte qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien après tant d'années passées dans les cachots glaciaux. Avec nombre de ses camarades rouge et or, ils l'avaient même renommée « La porte des Enfers. » Et à cet instant précis, le jeune Potter tremblait avant d'y pénétrer. Oh, aucune peur en lui, mais une rage puissante que l'approche de sa majorité magique lui rendait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler.

Tout son héritage, toute sa puissance bouillonnait et se transformait en haine. Un mur entier de haine toute dirigée vers cet affreux bâtard qui trouvait toujours le moyen de le rabaisser.

Et en quel honneur se permettait-il ça, d'ailleurs, le monstre affreusement jouissif ?

Attendez... Il n'avait pas pensé cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il mit cela – avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi – sur l'adolescence et les hormones incontrôlables. Oui, pour la mauvaise foi, Potter était une personne douée. Surdouée même ! Pas comme en cours de potions, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, il se décida de toquer contre le bois et entendit son professeur honni lui ordonner d'entrer, en lui rappelant que ses dix minutes de retard lui vaudraient une nouvelle retenue.

-Évidemment, pensa Harry, il ne peut pas faire autrement que de me mettre en retenue, hein ! Que dois-je faire, monsieur ? Demanda cette fois Harry à voix haute.

L'appellation était sortie avec un ton exagérément sarcastique.

-Vingt points en moins pour avoir mal parlé à un professeur. Vous les collectionnez, décidément !

-Pas trop maniaque du chiffre vingt ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer, sachant pourtant bien où ça les mèneraient tous les deux.

-Vous voulez que je passe à trente, peut-être ?

-Non, ça ira, murmura le garçon en tentant d'utiliser tout son self-control. Donc, je dois faire quoi ?

Un petit sourire moqueur se posa sur les lèvres du potioniste alors que celui-ci fit apparaitre une brosse à dent spécial appareil dentaire moldu ( NdlLadyArianna : Vous voyez le truc minuscule pour passer entre les dents ? * Smile * ) puis un seau – vide – et des... gants en dentelle ?

-Euh... Je dois faire quoi ?

-Laver la salle. Oh, j'allais oublier : le seau est troué et les gants sont pour éviter de vous salir ! Et, bien sûr, interdiction d'utiliser la magie !

-Mais... Les gants ne serviront à rien et je fais comment pour le seau ?

-Ce n'est pas mon affaire ! Sachez seulement que vous reviendrez les jours qu'il faudra pour que tout soit nickel !

Harry souffla un bon coup, mais empoigna ce que l'autre bâtard lui donnait et alla à l'évier non loin de là.

-Et je vais faire comment, moi... Oh, je sais !

D'un geste vif, il enleva sa robe de sorcier qu'il prit afin de boucher le trou du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il était en T-shirt très moulant – il avait enfin réussi à aller s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et avait jeté les vieux habits de son cousin – mais ce n'était pas de sa faute !

Faire enrager le fils Potter était décidément une occupation que Severus classait seconde dans son top cinq des « Meilleurs moments partagés. » Évidemment, ses rendez-vous nocturnes avec Lucius occupaient la première place, mais voir l'embarras du morveux n'était pas détestable.

Loin de là même, d'après la légère gêne calçonnière ( NdlBESilverPhoenix : J'invente des mots si je veux, nah mais oh ! ) qui semblait se développer contre la volonté du professeur, mais pour pour le plus grand ravissement du vampire en lui.

La cause de ce réchauffement soudain des sombres et humides cachots du ténébreux maître ? Un T-shirt quelque peu moulant et des tétons arrogants pointant de par le froid présent dans la salle. Même les gants en dentelle, censé ridiculiser le plus jeune, connaissaient maintenant une renaissance érotique. S'il avait été seul, Snape se serait frappé la tête contre le mur le plus proche, mais s'il avait été seul, il n'aurait pas non plus eut ce genre de désagrément causé par la créature bestiale qu'il abritait bien contre sa volonté !

En cet instant, le vampire prit légèrement le dessus sur l'homme pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Et la conséquence, bien qu'ironique, fut désastreuse.

Severus Snape sourit.

Oh, ce n'était pas un sourire gentil, loin de là, c'en était un qui voulait dire « Je vais te manger tout cru, avec de la sauce tartare, c'est meilleur ! »

Enfin, heureusement pour lui, Harry ne sembla pas le remarquer. Après avoir remplit le seau, ce dernier le prit et se retourna afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la salle. L'homme avait dit qu'il devait laver la salle, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, ça ne voulait pas dire « seulement le sol », sinon, il aurait dit de laver le sol... Ou alors il se prenait trop la tête...

-Écoutes, se dit-il à lui-même, tu fais le sol, et si ça suffit pas à Môôsieur, eh bien tu lui dis que tu n'es pas sa boniche et s'il continue, tu utilise ta magie. Zut à la fin, j'ai été un elfe de maison pendant onze ans, ce n'est pas pour le redevenir en présence de cet homme affreux ? Déjà que je vais bientôt devoir y retourner, à Privet Drive, alors ça suffit !

Il décidé de commencer par un coin, peu importe lequel, et qu'il irait en diagonale. Ainsi, aucun risque pour lui de resalir ce qu'il venait de laver !

C'est ainsi qu'il continua sa retenue, à quatre pattes sur le sol, les reins bien cambrés, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de l'effet qu'il faisait à son professeur. Peut-être que s'il en avait eu conscience, il en aurait profité pour l'ennuyer, histoire de dire « Tu vois ces fesses ? Eh bien ce sont les miennes, et c'est pas toi qui posera tes sales mains dessus, aussi belles soient-elle ! »

Décidément, les hormones travaillaient beaucoup aujourd'hui ! Elles étaient surtout aveugles, oui !

-Arrogante proie... Oh oui, cambre-toi plus... Oui, comme ça, montre moi bien ce petit cul... Allume-moi, petit, mais tu vas te brûler à jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. JE suis l'Enfer, JE suis ta damnation prochaine ! Et tu ne m'échapperas pas... JAMAIS !

Le vampire se léchait déjà les lèvres en s'approchant du collé du jour, inconscient de ce que son attitude allait causer. Mais fort heureusement pour cette fiction ( NdlLadyArianna : Enfin, pour cette fiction EN CE MOMENT ! Mouahahaha... Ok je sors ... ) l'homme réussit à reprendre le contrôle avant de poser sa main sur Potter. Tandis qu'une goutte de sueur coulait sur sa tempe, Snape se maîtrisa totalement redevint égal à lui-même.

-Potter, votre comportement est totalement indécent et indigne d'un élève de Poudlard, surtout un de ces foutus Gryffondors ! Susurra le potioniste, les yeux encore emplit de désir et ses crocs à demi dévoilés. Je pense que quelques retenues supplémentaires vous feront le plus grand bien ! Vous pouvez garder les gants, Potter, et ne me remerciez pas, je présume que vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude de présents aussi onéreux ! Finit-il, ironique.

Satisfait de lui-même, Snape se retourna dans un claquement de robe noire et murmura entre ses dents de prédateurs, de manière à être entendu par le rejeton Potter.

-Merlin, que Lily aurait été déçue...

**HPSSLM x HPSSM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM **

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Reviews ? =P

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Boooonjjooooouuuurrrr ! Nous vous souhaitons un énorme, un gigantesque pardon – écrit en lettre d'or, c'est pour tout dire ! - quant à notre retard ! **

**Je dois l'avouer, ( Lady Arianna ), c'est de ma faute. J'ai eu mes examens, et tout et tout et le résultat a été ça. De plus, je me suis occupée de ma propre fic et donc wala...**

_**Jusdefraise**_ : **Lady A** : Hum... Sans doute, pourquoi pas =D

**BESilverP** : Ne t'en fais pas mwuhuhu. J'ai une âme de sadique et je pense que ma coéquipière et moi n'en avons pas fini avec eux. Ils vont tous prendre pour leur grade. [Je vois bien Lucius avec des cheveux rouges tiens...]

_**Tezuka**_ : **Lady A** : Merci à toi, j'espère que tu aimeras encore =D

**BESilverP** : On compte sur ta lecture et ton avis ! Merci de nous suivre ainsi.

_**Stormtrooper2**_ : **Lady A** : Nous aussi, je pense qu'on a hâte xD

**BESilverP** : Il y aura des péripéties, cela est certain. Vu les caractères de cochon ahaha.

_**Faova**_ :** Lady A** : Merci =D Voilà la suite !

**BESilverP** : Merci de ta lecture, c'est vraiment agréable ! À très bientôt.

_**Zeugma**_ : **Lady A **: C'est bien ce que je te disais en MP', tu es diablement sadique ! Et cannibale en plus x)

**BESilverP** : Ceci n'était qu'un amuse bouche... On te réserve une place pour le plat de résistance ?

_**DramionePower04**_ : **Lady A** :Tu devrais vraiment te mettre à nos couples ( HPSS – HPLM – HPSSLM ) ils sont magnifiques ! Même les HPRL hein *-* Bref, je m'égare. J'ai adoré ton commentaires =D

**BESilverP** : Je suis ravie que cela soit une réussite, et j'espère que tu continueras de nous suivre dans cette aventure !

**À vos yeux ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

**HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM**

Chapitre 3 :

-Lily... Maman... comment ce fou peut-il, non, comment ose-t-il seulement penser à ma mère ?! Et... _ça !_ Oh, il me dégoute !

Oui, Harry avait bien entendu la tirade de son professeur. Ainsi donc il le désirait ? Ça le dégoutait ! C'était fini, il n'irait plus à ses cours !

D'un coup vif, il se releva et s'en alla sans dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il fut projeté au sol en rencontrant quelque chose – ou plutôt, quelqu'un !

-Je suis dé... Vous !

Harry se releva en quatrième vitesse tout en pointant sa baguette sur l'inconnu. Enfin, « inconnu », pas des masses !

-Bonsoir, monsieur Potter, susurra l'homme.

Car, en effet, malgré ses cheveux blonds et ses magnifiques yeux acier, et malgré aussi le fait qu'il ressemblait à une barbie humaine, la personne en face de lui était bel et bien un homme et portait le doux prénom de Lucius.

Tous les souvenirs que le Survivant avait avec l'aristocrate était la fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, à la librairie, et dans le cimetière. Ce n'étaient donc pas des souvenirs joyeux où ils auraient mangé des petits gâteaux et bu du thé !

-Que faites-vous là ?

-Je viens voir quelqu'un, bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien.

Les yeux d'Harry se rétrécirent et, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, l'autre se remit à parler.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Albus sait que je suis là. Et si vous voulez une preuve, son mot de passe est _Ô bonbon adoré, assure-moi la gloire éternelle ! _.

Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait pu se dire qu'il avait de la chance, mais dans le monde magique, seul Dumbledore avait le culot de mettre un mot de passe aussi bidon. Néanmoins, pour Harry, cela fut suffisant et il abaissa la baguette. L'habit ne fait pas le moine, mais il était certain que le blond ne l'attaquerait pas ainsi, pas ici du moins.

Ainsi, il hocha la tête, rangea sa baguette et recommença sa marche, alors que son aîné frappait à la porte pour ensuite entrer.

-Mince ! Se dit Harry en se frappant la tête au front.

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié sa robe de sorcier dans la salle de classe. Alors, il fit demi-tour et, vu qu'il était toujours aussi dégouté quant à l'attitude de Snape, entra directement en classe.

Cependant, ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy s'embrassaient à perdre haleine !

Flash-back :

Toute sa blonde journée, Lucius Malefoy avait été obsédé par une seule et même personne. Quelqu'un dont personne ne pouvait soupçonner le pouvoir envoûtant. Snape. Lorsque l'aristocrate avait revêtu sa robe de luxe dernier cri taillée sur mesure chez le meilleur tailleur de Londres et même de l'Angleterre ( NdlBESilverPhoenix : Vous avez compris je crois) c'était le parfum envoûtant des herbes de potion mêlé à celui de la sueur post-orgasmique qui l'avait saisi pour ne plus laisser de répit à ses délicates narines.

En buvant son café noir, il cru apercevoir la lueur des yeux de son amant lorsque celui-ci l'entraînait contre toutes les surfaces envisageables pour une pause « Ministérielle. » Et ce fut ainsi toute la journée en passant par un repas avec ses collègues sang-pur où le plat principal se trouva être le favori de Severus, jusqu'à un jeune étudiant en potion portant la même robe que l'homme des cachots... Évidemment, elle lui saillait nettement moins bien !  
>Enfin, arrivé l'heure de retourner entre les murs ensorcelés de sa demeure, Lucius prit la décision d'aller faire un petit tour du côté de l'esthéticien de <em>Divin'nation<em>, qu'il payait bien assez cher pour ne pas voir son nom apparaître dans ses registres. Que dirait-on de lui si sa fréquentation en de pareils lieux venait à s'ébruiter ? Il préférait ne pas y songer et se laisser épiler le torse ainsi qu'une partie de ses sourcils en attendant que sa manucure pour homme soit achevée. Oui, c'était loin d'être viril, mais il aimait prendre soin de lui, surtout si cela lui attirait les compliments des hommes. D'un homme.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est ainsi que Lord Malefoy se retrouva dans un couloir de Poudlard, grinçant contre les fantômes moqueurs qui décoiffaient sa parfaite blondeur. ( NdlBESilverPhoenix : Oui j'ai un blocage sur les blonds. )

Fin Flash-back.

Harry était littéralement pétrifié, et aucun des deux hommes en face de ses yeux ne semblaient l'avoir remarqué. Ils s'embrassaient avec une passion si évidente que Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux vert de ce spectacle. D'un côté, il y avait un Snape plaqué contre le mur, ayant déjà été délesté de sa robe noire et laissant percevoir un torse finement musclé. Son visage était déjà tordu par le plaisir. De l'autre, il y avait Malfoy Senior qui n'avait plus de main gauche... ( NdlLady : Oh, Cap'tain Hook :D ) Pour être plus explicite, sa main gauche était la cause de la perte de contrôle du professeur de potion. Elle était déjà plongée dans le jeans – noir – et dans le boxer – noir aussi, évidemment – de son homologue.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et, de par sa position, pouvait voir Harry. Du moins, il aurait pu s'il avait les avaient ouvert !

Soudainement, c'est ce qui se passa. Doucement, son regard onyx, voilé par le plaisir, se posa dans le regard émeraude du plus jeune, voilé lui aussi.

-Harry...

Un ricanement se fit entendre. Il venait de Lucius qui, semblait-il, avait mal compris la situation.

-Je sais que le petit est bandant, mais de là à penser à lui quand je te branle, c'est limite insultant...

Un grognement fut perçut par le blond et il comprit que le fin était proche. Alors, sans prendre garde aux demandes silencieuses de son amant qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander d'arrêter soit en lui tapant sur le bras, soit en lui murmurant des « non », le riche augmenta la vitesse des va et viens qu'il effectuait sur le sexe de l'autre homme.

Il ne remarqua même pas que ce dernier avait les yeux scotchés à une autre personne que lui. Oui, Severus n'arrivait pas, lui non plus, à arrêter cet étrange manège, celui des amants et du voyeur... C'était diablement excitant.  
>Pourtant, une part de lui l'interdisait de jouir. Pas ainsi, pas comme ça. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit la bosse qui venait d'apparaitre dans le pantalon du gamin, ce fut comme le coup de grâce et il rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un long gémissement.<p>

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille sentit le rouge lui monter au front, aux joues, et au... ( NdlBESilverPhoenix : OUI, toi qui lis : tu sais très bien à quoi je pense ! Sisi. Fais pas semblant. ). Enfin,... Une situation fâcheuse pour le Survivant quoi, la tête de turc officielle de Snape...  
>Le même Snape qu'il ne verrait plus jamais de la même manière après l'avoir entendu prononcer son prénom de cette façon, surtout dans cette position.<p>

-Ma vie va devenir un enfer, pensa-t-il.

Et cette pensée était partagée par le maître des potions qui se jura de lui faire payer son voyeurisme, de bien des manières et pas toutes politiquement correctes. Ni très justes.

Mais il se jura que le sablier de Gryffondors serait vide le lendemain soir. Une troisième pensée jurait, quant à elle, totalement avec les deux autres. Une pensée blonde ( NdlBESilverPhoenix : oui je me fais une fixette, nom de Merlin ! ) et totalement décomplexée qui salivait devant la belle érection qui se dessinait nettement sur Harry Potter. Bon, le gamin ne serait probablement pas très endurent, mais pour une mise en bouche ( NdlBESilverPhoenix : ahaha... ) cela suffirait amplement.

Les pensées du trio se tournaient autour, sans se croiser réellement. Le plus jeune aurait souhaité fuir si ses jambes avaient pu le porter loin de cela. Son maître de potion honni désirait le faire disparaître de la surface de la terre le plus rapidement possible ou le changer en une chose si atroce que personne ne s'en approcherait. Et enfin, l'imposant blond, sourire aux lèvres, se questionnait sur la réaction des deux autres s'il proposait une discussion plus avancée sous la couette.

Ce dernier avait plusieurs options qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. L'une était de ne rien leur dire et d'attendre que l'un ou l'autre fasse le premier pas. L'autre était de leur lancer un sort d'immobilisation et de les embrasser – ou les faire s'embrasser, ça dépendait. Une troisième, bien plus serpentarde, consistait à lancer ledit sort d'immobilisation sur le plus jeune afin de lui faire une minuscule petite coupure, attisant les sens du seul vampire présent dans la pièce, et se rendant indispensable pour l'un comme pour l'autre afin que le petit Potter ne se fasse pas transformer en suceur de sang à son tour.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait se rendre indispensable, mais pas maintenant. Après tout, ça pourrait fausser son instinct magique dans la recherche de son compagnon...

Décidément, ils étaient bien fourrés tous les trois : un vampire, un veela et le Survivant !

Le Survivant ne prouva pas le courage des Lions ce soir là, et préféra prendre la fuite avant que le venin de la passion ne se diffuse...

HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM x HPSSLM

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! Je vous assure, rien n'est prémédité, on ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il y aura après !

Merci à tous d'être là,

Joyeux Noël de notre part

Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

Reviews ? **Love** :3


End file.
